memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Who Mourns for Adonais? (épisode)
L'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 est capturé par un Humanoïde qui prétend être Apollon, le Dieu grec du soleil. Résumé : Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps 3468.1: En approchant de Pollux IV, planète du système de Bêta Geminorum, l'Entreprise s'est trouvé bloqué dans l'espace par une force non encore identifiée. En mission d’exploration, quand l'Enterprise s'approche de la planète Pollux IV, une main géante et verte, faite d’énergie, se matérialise dans l'espace, emprisonnant le vaisseau. Apollon La tête fantomatique d'un homme portant un laurier tressé apparaît. Face à la menace de voir le vaisseau écrasé, Kirk accepte de visiter la planète avec ses officiers, excepté Spock. Spock lui rappelle évidemment le dieu Pan, qui l'a toujours ennuyé. Se téléportent Kirk, McCoy, Scotty, Chekov et le lieutenant Carolyn Palamas spécialiste en archéologie, anthropologie, et dans les civilisations antiques. Là, ils rencontrent l'être responsable de leur capture. Un être familier avec la culture antique, et qui se présente comme Apollon. Les balayages de McCoy l’analyse comme "un simple humanoïde". Apollon dit que Zeus, Athéna, Aphrodite, Artemis étaient "une bande de vaillants voyageurs" qui a visité la terre il y a cinq mille ans. Il exige d'être adoré, et leur offre de retourner à une vie simple et agréable. Pour vaincre les réticences de Kirk, il leur apparaît comme un géant, il neutralise les phaseurs, coupe toute communication et… relooke Palamas. Il la trouve très à son goût, au grand dam de Scotty, et l’emmène bavarder à l’écart. Pendant la conversation, elle découvre que les dieux ont laissé la Terre quand l'humanité s’est détournée d'eux. Ils sont revenus à leur maison, un endroit vide, sans adorateurs. Mais ils ont manqué de puissance pour repartir, et ainsi ils ont attendu. Tous, sauf Apollon, ont disparu. Apollo dit que les dieux sont immortels, et ne peuvent pas mourir, au moins, pas de la manière dont les humains comprennent la mort. Mais même pour les dieux il y a un point de non retour ; ils "se sont écartés, se diluant dans le vent... et seul le vent est resté..." Chekov pense qu’Apollon canalise l’énergie à travers son corps. McCoy ajoute qu’il possède un organe supplémentaire. Chekov observe que pendant qu'Apollon disparaît, il semble fatigué ou souffrir. Il semble que Apollon a une réserve limitée, et quand il dépense trop d'énergie, il doit se retirer et se recharger. Kirk imagine qu’il pourrait le provoquer pour lui faire dépenser le maximum d’énergie et ainsi l’affaiblir. Mais les tentatives sont contrecarrées par Palamas, qui est tombée amoureuse et qu'Apollon a décidé d’épouser. Kirk exige qu'elle le repousse; priver de l'amour et de l'adulation dont il a besoin, il s'affaiblira. Spock détermine que la puissance d’Apollon vient de son temple. L'Enterprise emploie ses phaseurs pour percer le champ de force autour du vaisseau et rétablir les communications. Kirk ordonne à Spock de détruire le temple d'Apollon. Apollon, rejeté par une femme mortelle et privé de sa puissance, va rejoindre les autres dieux dans le vent. McCoy et Kirk regrettent ce qu'ils ont dû faire, mais Apollon a exigé de l’humanité ce qu’elle ne pouvait plus donner. Production ---- * Ebauche de l'histoire par Gilbert Ralston: 8 mars 1967 * Script: 7 Avril 1967 * Tournage: fin mai et début juin 1967 * Première diffusion: 22 septembre 1967 Acteurs et personnages * C'est la seule fois dans TOS qu'un rôle est désigné sous le nom de sa Bayer designation et son nom antique, c’est-à-dire Geminorum/Pollux. * Le bêtisier montre Michael Forest défilant d'une manière très efféminée dans son costume d'Apollon. Histoire * Le titre est pris de "Adonais: Une élégie sur la mort de John Keats" par Percy Bysshe Shelley. Ligne 415 débute avec "Qui pleure pour Adonais?" mourns for Adonais?". On peut lire aussi, "O, pleure pour Adonais. Il est mort" weep for Adonais. He is dead.". * Adonai est un nom hébreu pour Dieu. * Les commentaires de Chekov au sujet des Russes étant responsables de toute la grandeur de l'humanité avaient été prévus pour être un dispositif régulier. Mais excepté cet épisode, , , et un aparté au sujet du jardin d'Éden étant "juste à l’extérieure de Moscou" dans , ceci ne s’est pas produit. * Les prémices de cet épisode – que les figures mythologiques antiques étaient des extraterrestres– deviendront plus tard des prémices de "Stargate". * Selon "The Star Trek Compendium" d’Allan Asherman, dans une fin abandonnée de cet épisode, Palamas était enceinte d’Apollo. James Blish emploie cette fin dans son adaptation de l'épisode dans Star Trek 7. * Le groupe britannique Apollo 440 a samplé la phrase de Kirk "Si vous voulez jouer à Dieu et vous appeler vous-même Apollo, c’est votre affaire, mais vous n'êtes pas Dieu pour nous" comme la phrase du Lt Parrish "Vous pensez vraiment que vous êtes Dieu?" dans leur single "Destiny" en 1991. Décors et accessoires * Dans le trailer, les phaseurs de l'Enterprise contre le temple sont bleus. Dans l'épisode lui-même, ils sont rouges. * Les sons puissants de Fred Steiner pour cet épisode ont été réutilisés beaucoup de fois dans les épisodes suivants, à l'exception, cependant, de la musique jouée par la corne quand Kirk philosophe avec Carolyn Palamas. * La destruction du temple d'Apollon, combinée avec les sons incroyables de Fred Steiner, est très impressionnante, comparé au barrage beaucoup moins intéressant de phaseurs sur Vaal peu après. * Un plateau de traveling a été employé pour permettre au géant Apollon d'apparaître dans le premier plan à la fin de l'acte un. * La main énorme empêchant l'Enterprise de se déplacer au commencement de cet épisode est, en fait, celle de Gene Roddenberry. Version remasterisée * Diffusion le 12 janvier 2008 Apollo's hand grips the Enterprise.jpg|La main verte d'origine... Apollo's hand grips the Enterprise, remastered.jpg|...sa version remasterisée, CGI Apollo's temple under attack.jpg|Tir de phaser sur le Temple d'Apollon... Apollo's temple under attack, remastered.jpg|...sa version remasterisée Anecdotes et autres informations Incohérences * Lorsque la main saisit l’Enterprise, ils sont en train de faire marche arrière, or lorsqu’ils sont stoppés brutalement, l’équipage tombe en avant et non en arrière. * Bien qu'Apollo soit un géant encore à la fin de l'épisode les arbres sont vus au-dessus de son épaule dans les plans rapprochés. * Au milieu de l'épisode, Spock utilise le nom d’Apollo, mais personne sur le vaisseau ne pouvait le connaître – quand Kirk et son équipe se sont téléportés sur la planète, leurs communicateurs avaient été neutralisés et Apollo ne s'était pas identifié. Marchandisage Épisode à retrouver sur * Star Trek: The Original Series (blu-ray) * Star Trek: The Original Series (DVD) * Star Trek: The Original Series (VHS) Star Trek 7, Bantam.jpg|Novélisation / 1972 / Star Trek 7: Who Mourns for Adonais? / James Blish / Bantam Books 1ères diffusions francophones * En France le 10/07/1986 sur La Cinq * Au Québec en 1971 * En Suisse en 2003 sur la Télévision Suisse Romande (Il est possible qu'une plus vieille diffusion ait eu lieu) Production francophone * Marjorie Marais - Traductrice pour les sous-titres DVD Citations Apollo : (quand sa tête apparaît) "Les ères ont passé, et ce qui a été écrit est survenu. Vous êtes bienvenue, mes enfants aimés. Vos places vous attendent ! … Vous avez quittez vos plaines et vos vallées et commencez cette entreprise hardie. Et ce fut ainsi depuis le commencement. Vous avez fait ma fierté. Maintenant vous pouvez vous reposer." Apollo : "Capitaine Kirk ; Je t’invite toi et tes officiers à me rejoindre. Mais n'ammène pas celui-là – celui avec les oreilles pointues. Il ressemble beaucoup à Pan, et Pan m'a toujours ennuyé. Pas de visages C’est le temps des réjouissances, pas de la peur ! Vous êtes revenu à la maison. Laissez vos cœurs se préparer à chanter !" Kirk : "Partons, Bones ; vous avez une bonne voix ?" McCoy : "Etes-vous sûr que c’est sage, Jim ?" Kirk : "Si nous n'acceptons pas, nous aurons une coquille d'oeuf écrasée là où était ce vaisseau". Apollo : "Je suis Apollo." Chekov : (ironiquement)"Et moi suis le tsar de toutes les Russies !" Kirk : "M. Chekov –" Chekov : "Désolé. Je n'avais jamais rencontré un dieu avant." Kirk : "Et vous n'en avez pas encore vu." Kirk : "Si vous voulez jouer à un dieu et vous appelez Apollo, c’est votre affaire. Mais vous n’êtes pas un dieu pour nous !" Kirk : "Apollo n’est pas un dieu. Mais… il pourrait avoir été pris pour un dieu... une fois. Je veux dire, il y a cinq mille ans, un groupe de voyageurs de l'espace hautement sophistiqués atterrissent sur Terre – autour de la méditerranée." McCoy : "Oui ! Pour les simples bergers et les membres des tribus de la Grèce primitive, ils auraient été des dieux." Kirk : "Spécialement s’ils avaient la puissance de changer leur forme à volonté, et de commander une grande énergie. En fait, ils n'auraient pas pus être pris pour autre chose". Apollo : "Un dieu ne peut survivre comme un souvenir. Nous avons besoin d’amour, d’admiration, d’adoration, comme vous avez besoin de nourriture." Palamas : "Vous pensez réellement être un dieu ?" Apollo : "Dans un sens, nous étions réellement des dieux. Nous avions pouvoir de vie et de mort." Apollo : (à Palamas) "Je savais qu’un jour vous viendriez. Vous les lutteurs, querelleurs, sottement braves humains. Je savais que vous viendriez un jour dans les étoiles." Apollo : "Approchez-vous de moi. J'ai dit approchez-vous de moi !" Kirk : "Nous sommes occupés. (murmurrant)Occupez-vous de la fille." Apollo : "Vous recueillerez des feuilles de laurier ! Allumez les feux antiques ! Tuez un cerf ! Faites vos sacrifices pour moi ! APOLLO A PARLÉ!" Apollo : "Vous démantèlerez votre vaisseau pour les approvisionnements dont vous aurez besoin ; et j'écraserai cette coque vide. J'ai été trop patient. Je ne serai plus patient...." Scott : "Capitaine, nous devons faire quelque chose !" Kirk : "Nous faisions quelque chose, jusqu'à ce que notre dame nous sauve." McCoy : "D’autres idées lumineuses, Jim ?" Scott : "Oui, une, et elle dépend de la loyauté du lieutenant. Si elle nous laisse tomber... nous ferions mieux de nous habituer aux chèvres paissantes..." Kirk : (avec éloquence mais fermement rappelant à Palamas de quel côté elle est) "Donnez-moi votre main... votre main ! Sentez maintenant cela : chair humaine contre chair humaine. Nous sommes les mêmes. Nous partageons la même histoire, le même héritage, les mêmes vies. Nous sommes liés ensemble au delà des liens. Homme ou femme, il n’y a aucune différence. Nous sommes humain. Nous ne pourrions pas nous échapper les un des autres même si nous le voulions. C'est pourquoi vous le fairez, lieutenant. Rappelez-vous qui et ce que vous êtes : un peu de chair et de sang flottant dans un univers sans fin. Et la seule chose qui est vraiment nous c’est le reste de l'humanité. C'est là que notre devoir se trouve. Me comprenez-vous ?" Apollo : "Zeus. Hermes. Hera. Aphrodite. Vous aviez raison. Athéna. Vous aviez raison. Le temps est passé. Il n'y a aucune place pour des dieux. Pardonnez-moi, mes vieux amis. Prenez-moi. Prenez-moi. Prenez-moi..." Kirk : "en outre, vous chardon-head raide-étranglé, Vous pourriez vous avoir tué !" Scott : (soupirs)"Oui..." McCoy : (sur la "mort" d'Apollo) "Je souhaite que nous n'ayons pas dû faire ceci." Kirk : "Moi aussi. Ils nous ont donnés tellement. Beaucoup de notre culture et philosophie sont venues d'un culte de ces êtres. D'une certaine manière, ils ont commencé l'âge d'or. Nous auraient-ils blessés, je me demande... juste pour avoir tressé quelques feuilles de laurier ?" Thèmes et valeurs * Les dieux antiques * La liberté Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux * William Shatner est James T. Kirk * James Doohan est Montgomery Scott * DeForest Kelley est Leonard H. McCoy * Walter Koenig est Pavel Chekov * Nichelle Nichols est Uhura * Leonard Nimoy est Spock * George Takei est Hikaru Sulu Autres personnages * Michael Forest est Apollon * Leslie Parrish est Carolyn Palamas * John Winston est Kyle * Eddie Paskey est Leslie (non-crédité) * William Blackburn est Hadley (non-crédité) * Roger Holloway est Roger Lemli (non-crédité) ; Doublures * William Blackburn - DeForest Kelley * Frank da Vinci - Leonard Nimoy * Roger Holloway - James Doohan * Jay Jones - James Doohan * Jeannie Malone- Leslie Parrish * Eddie Paskey - William Shatner Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...): secteur 1 / secteur 25 / Antos IV / Bêta Geminorum (Bêta des Gémeaux) / système de Bêta Geminorum (système de Bêta des Gémeaux) / système Pollux / Pollux IV / Pollux V / pulsation régulière d'énergie rayonnée / rayon M / Terre * Espèces intelligentes et organisations: Humain > Sarrasin / Vulcain * Personnages: Aphrodite / Artémis / Athéna / Cassandre / Daphné / Hadley / Héra / Hermès / Léto / Carolyn Palamas (VF: Caroline Paloma) / Zeus * Vaisseaux, stations et engins: Base stellaire 12 / * Armement et technologie: batterie de phaseurs / bouclier / circuit subspatial secondaire (circuit de phase alternante) / console 3 / console 7 / console 19 / phaseur merlin / (régulateur de particules) / système de communication / téléporteur / tricordeur * Autres: 2245 / âge d'or / ailes du vent / Angleterre / anguille / anthropologie / archéologie / azote / berger / café / canal d'appel / cerf / champ de force (champ d'énergie) / chat du chershire / CGS (CSG) / cochon / détachement / Dieu / Ecossais (langue): wee / esclavage / flûte de pan / flux d'énergie / fourmi / Grèce / laboratoire d'électronique nucléaire / laurier / "Les aventures d'Alice au pays des merveilles" / magie / Méditerranée / Minsk / Mont Olympe / mouton / mythologie grecque / oxygène / planète de classe M / procédure standard / rapport d'avarie / Russie / salle de téléportation / section cartographique (service cartographique) / source d'énergie / spécialiste / temple / tsar / turbulence atmosphérique / ver géant d'Antos IV Liens externes * Who mourns for Adonais? sur StarTrek.com de:Der Tempel des Apoll en:Who Mourns for Adonais? (episode) es:Who Mourns for Adonais? it:Dominati da Apollo (episodio) ja:神との対決（エピソード） nl:Who Mourns for Adonais? pl:Who Mourns for Adonais? Category:Episodes TOS